


Kills and Kisses

by perriedise



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Build, Sugar Daddy AU, Tension, brat! daehyun, gang member! yongguk, probably sexual tension later, spoiling and aftercare, undercover! yongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perriedise/pseuds/perriedise
Summary: Just as Daehyun’s life was going well, something had to ruin it. That something being Bang Yongguk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> His Lips rewritten.

“Foggy,” 

He remembered. His voice was hoarse, and his lips were dry. The detectives stared at Daehyun. They were two grown men in their early thirties. One of them was holding a notepad and a pen ready to take note of any new clues. 

“It was foggy.” 

Daehyun gulped. His fingers ran across the hospital bed sheets that covered his body. Everything felt like a dream. 

“And it was dark.” He thought out loud. 

The detectives nodded, were eager to listen to Daehyun’s thoughts. 

“Did you see any of the suspects?” One urged. 

Daehyun closed his eyes. His head ached, and his throat stung. That’s when he was taken back to a couple of hours ago. He was in a closet picking up supplies that had fallen off after their shelf had for some reason broken. It was late at night, and his shift was almost over. 

He and the owner, Mr. Lee, were the only ones in the store. Mr. Lee was an elderly man who should’ve long retired by that time. He was in the store organizing the clothing displays for the following day and was ready to go home. The lights lowered until unexpectedly going out, and he heard Mr. Lee yell from outside the closet, 

“Daehyun, what the hell are you doing?” 

Daehyun was confused. What did he do? He pulled his phone out of his pocket to turn on his flashlight. He went to go look for Mr. Lee. But right as he was completely out of the closet someone wrapped their arms around his body. 

He gasped they placed a rag over his face. He inhaled a weird smell coming from the chemical drenched rag. Daehyun was so in shock screaming didn’t come to mind. 

“For your safety. Don’t make a noise.” A low voice came from the person. 

It sent shivers down his back. He began hitting the man with balled fists trying to release himself from his embrace. With every passing second, he was beginning to lose strength and consciousness. The stranger was practically pulling his body up. 

Daehyun was hit behind the knees sharply causing his body to hit the floor. He fell on his side. It was a man. A man stared at Daehyun on the floor. His hair was long and curly covering his eyes, and the rest of his face was covered by a regular mask everyone uses when they’re sick. 

Daehyun lay in terror. He knew he couldn’t scream. He didn’t have the strength anymore, and plus that’d only alert Mr. Lee; bringing him into danger.

His heart jumped. Mr. Lee! His heart beat raised, and his stomach felt nauseous. 

“I know you won’t say anything.” The man spoke again. 

This time his low voice made his blood boil. At this point, Daehyun was using all his strength to keep his eyes open. 

“Make sure not to say anything.” It sounded like a threat now. 

Worry was an understatement to what Daehyun felt towards Mr. Lee. He was scared. Mr. Lee surely wouldn’t be able to fight the man off. The man began walking away when he heard an altercation on the other side of the store. 

Mr. Lee wouldn’t have been able to see him or any of what just happened from his position in the front of the store. There was a wall dividing the back from the front. 

Daehyun’s mind was foggy. The last thing he remembered was a big bang. He was familiar with that type of bang. It was the sound of a gunshot. Mr. Lee’s clothing store and Daehyun’s own apartment were located in a place in town that was really violent. Daehyun was all too familiar with the sound. 

Daehyun didn’t make eye contact with the detectives in front him. 

“There was at least one person.” He spoke. 

The detectives listened closely. 

“One of them was a man. A man attacked me while another person killed Mr. Lee.” He finished. 

“That’s all I remember.” 

His breath was unsteady. He worried whether that was already more than enough evidence he was giving the detectives. His body shivered at the thought of that man that night. His threat was still engraved in his mind. 

“How did the man attack you?” 

“He held me from behind and put a rag over my face. It was covered in something that made me fall unconscious. I didn’t get to see his face or anything else.” 

He continued writing notes for a bit. Until both detectives looked at each other and nodded. Daehyun looked around the room. His hands were moist, and his heart was racing. The room felt like it was closing in on him. Daehyun was panicking. 

He felt a sharp pain on his neck near his collar bones. When he raised his hand to rub the area of pain, he was met with gauze. Once he touched it another sting ran through his body. 

“Uh… What happened to me? And where’s Mr. Lee?” Daehyun asked. 

It felt like he was shrinking every second. He felt inferior. The detectives had already stood up ready to leave. How much did Daehyun not know? 

“We are sorry to inform you that Mr. Lee was found dead on the scene.” One of the officers informed. 

It was then that Daehyun perked his head up. His heart dropped although he knew Mr. Lee was defenseless at his age he wouldn’t have thought someone would’ve killed him. And for what? 

The other detective informed, “As for your injury, it was from a blade of some sort. You were probably gonna get killed but then the suspect or suspects decided against it last minute leaving you with a pretty deep cut.” 

Daehyun finally acknowledged his name tag, PARK. The other man had KWON. 

“Which only makes it crucial that we find the people who killed him or it could lead to more deaths. We’re kind of at a loss of evidence.” The detective with the notepad spoke. 

“The power system was tampered with causing the lights to go off, and no in store surveillance was filmed while the incident happened.” Mr. Kwon let out a sigh. 

Mr. Park finally spoke, “Rest well, Daehyun-ah. Try to move out of that neighborhood or stay safe. And if you see anything that seems helpful, make sure to inform us as soon as possible.” 

Mr. Park gave Daehyun a reassuring pat on the shoulder before they both exited his hospital room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this doesn’t make sense it’s 3 AM and i wanted to give y’all something. also follow my twitter @/bapoutsang i follow back

Daehyun thought he had gotten used to Seoul. More traffic, more air pollution, more people, more everything. This year was his fifth year living away from Busan. 

Seoul was busier and more loud. Not that that was bad. Daehyun might as well have been Seoul born. He was just as loud and lively. But it was still a lot different from Busan. 

He did miss Busan. Everything after Mr. Lee’s passing was unpredictable. Daehyun’s lively and loud persona was an act after being broken that night. His mother practically had a heart attack after finding out about the incident. 

Although it was hard, Daehyun decided to drop his job opportunity teaching at an elementary school. If he wasn’t gutted before now he surely was. 

He scanned through his closet. Daehyun wasn't even sure whether or not he even owned a suit. Today is the day of Mr. Lee’s funeral. A weird feeling formed in his stomach. 

He remembered the detectives’ words. He remembered their thinking about the crime. Daehyun came to find out Mr. Lee was most likely targeted. Nothing was stolen from the store, and although Daehyun was knocked unconscious and left defenseless, he wasn’t killed. 

The detectives had even, for a split second, turned the finger at Daehyun. It all would make sense if Daehyun was the killer considering he was the only witness and coincidentally didn’t die and couldn’t remember any information. But Daehyun lacked motive. 

That was the only thing that was left unknown. Motive. The thieves didn’t want money, and they didn’t want any of the clothes or anything else available in the store. 

Daehyun’s mind stayed clouded since that day. He also wondered why anyone would want Mr. Lee dead. A few people showed up to the funeral. Daehyun’s heart sank even more if that was even possible. 

Mr. Lee was a hardworking man. Despite being retirement age, he refused to stop working, he heard from the people at his funeral. His wife had died a couple year prior and he only had one son who no one knew much about. Daehyun wondered where he was now….

Daehyun wasn’t close to Mr. Lee or his son but he truly felt for them now. That same feeling returned to his stomach now that he was at the funeral. He felt guilt. He didn’t know much more than what he had told the detectives, but he knew it wouldn’t help if he also kept information from them. 

Youngjae picked him up after the funeral service. It had began to rain a little. He had even brought flowers for Mr. Lee. The nauseousness never left him that night. And it didn’t help that Youngjae took him to a bar to drown all his frustration in alcohol. 

Youngjae reached out to rub Daehyun’s shoulder, “You know it’s not your fault that he died, right? You don’t have to beat yourself about it.” 

Daehyun stared blankly. They were seated at a booth. Music was playing, and people were dancing on the dance floor. Daehyun wasn’t sure whether to confess to Youngjae about what really happened that night. 

Youngjae slipped out of the booth and said he was gonna dance to just this one song. Daehyun took it as a sign to think over what he was about to do. But he already had way beyond one too many drinks in his system. Why was it now that he decided to do it? 

It was already a little over a month that Mr. Lee was murdered, and Daehyun was knocked unconscious by that man outside the storage closet. He shivered, subconsciously. He remembered the man’s curls and his low voice. He also remembered his threat. 

Daehyun had already spent many nights going over his options. He lifted his beer and took a swing while examining the dancing crowd for Youngjae. He found him dancing amongst a group of girls. Daehyun sighed. If he did tell Youngjae and the authorities, he risked everyone close to him being in danger. If he didn’t tell anyone, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever forgive himself. 

Youngjae didn’t return after the song finished. Daehyun didn’t notice because of the buzz of his thoughts and alcohol in his mind. After a while, he wondered if he should even stay any longer. He opened his phone which happened to be a flip phone by the way, and it was past midnight. During the incident, his phone was knocked out his hand. Once it was returned to him by authorities he following day, it was cracked and dysfunctional. 

He paid for his drinks and walked through the crowd to try and look for Youngjae. After not being able to find him, Daehyun slipped out of the bar and onto the street. Youngjae’s car was still parked outside but Daehyun decided to walk home. It must’ve been the drinks in his system that made him start think illogically. 

He knew he shouldn’t be walking alone at this time. Especially when he was this intoxicated and considering Youngjae would’ve given a ride or even let him sleep over at his place where he lived in a safer place in town. His mind was foggy again. 

It was hard for his eyes to even focus on one thing with the lack of lights in the street. Daehyun knew nothing about the neighborhood he moved after graduating college. All he knew was that Seoul was a place of opportunities, and he was eager to become an educator there. After graduating, he didn’t have much money, and his parents had already spent a lot the past four years supporting his life in Seoul. 

He found a job in Mr. Lee’s store and settled for a cheap apartment in a bad neighborhood. Sure it wasn’t the best place, but he wouldn’t have had to live there much longer if that night hadn’t happened. 

The floor looked like it was moving. Daehyun stopped for a second and leaned on a street light to catch his breath. The feeling in his stomach returned. A mix of guilty and regret and maybe anger. Fueled by the alcohol. 

He rubbed his eyes hoping the dizziness would fade. When he looked up, he pushed himself off the lamp post and began walking again. His body was struggling to walk in a straight line, and he would occasionally stumble. 

After a while of walking, shadows appeared to be shifting. If that night hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t have had to turn down his teaching opportunity. He was hospitalized for too long that it interfered with his planning. In addition, his parents were begging him to move back to Busan. 

He’d be lying if he wasn’t a little annoyed. It was all his fault this was happening. He should say the truth…

Tomorrow. Daehyun was determined. He wasn’t gonna let that criminal ruin his life and for what? Daehyun was curious since that very day also. Why was Daehyun given so much trust by the man that threatened him? How was Daehyun sure that he wasn’t the next target? 

The nauseousness grew in the pit of his stomach. He emptied his stomach at nearby bushes. Daehyun wasn’t surprised that the guilt nor the funny feeling left along with the contents of his stomach. He picked up the pace getting back home. 

The wind blew and although Daehyun had a jacket, it sent a shiver down his back. He sensed that something was off. Around him, the shadows danced. His mind was still not in the right condition. He needed to get home. As soon as possible. 

Daehyun wrapped his arms around himself. He was shivering and didn’t notice. He was having another panic attack. Once he saw his apartment building, the tension in his chest almost deflated him as he left out a sigh. 

Once he was inside, he passed the boxes he packed and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. Daehyun washed the vomit taste out of his mouth and changed out of his funeral attire. 

Tomorrow. 

Tomorrow, he’d try his best to end the thing he dragged for so long. 

 

 

 

 

Daehyun’s head shot up the next day at the sound of knocking at his door. He cussed later as his head throbbed from being hungover. The window in his bedroom didn’t help either. Sunlight shone straight into his bedroom with the lack of curtains and temporarily stunned his sight and increased the intensity of his head ache. 

Was it Youngjae? Maybe he had come over to try and cheer him up again or ask what’s wrong. No one else had a reason to be here. Not Jongup or Himchan. He got up from his naked mattress and dragged his feet to get the door. His hand was in his hair trying to rub away the pain of his headache. 

The knocking returned. His headache screamed. Daehyun’s face felt swollen. His eyes practically refusing to stay open. He also did not feel like talking or seeing anyone at the moment. He felt dehydrating considering the fact he threw up in the street last night and didn’t eat/drink anything when he got home and instead dropped dead on his bed. He opened the door. 

 

“Mr. Jung? Good morning! I’m Mr. Kwon.” A man in front of him exclaimed. 

Who? Daehyun’s mind was trying to scrape the information inside his brain to try and join two split ends. Where had he met this man before? His vision was still blurry. 

The man continued, “I’m sure you remember me from a couple weeks ago when Mr. Lee tragically passed away.” 

Almost like a light bulb lit over his head, Daehyun rose to life. His eyes almost popping out of his head. 

“Oh! Hello, Mr. Kwon! What brings you here so early?” Daehyun worried. 

His head slipped out of his hair and politely shook Mr. Kwon’s band after bowing. Daehyun was still a bit drowsy and hadn’t fully acknowledged or examined the man standing next to Mr. Kwon. A bit drowsy was a bit of an understatement. Daehyun was clearly hungover to the two men in front of him. 

Mr. Kwon began to inform, “Daehyun-ah, we came here because we fear you may be in danger.” 

The nauseousness returned. Daehyun’s legs became weak. He buried his hands in the pockets of his gray sweatpants. 

“For your safety, we’d like to make some living arrangements.” Mr. Kwon continued. 

Daehyun questioned, “Arrangements?” 

He gulped.


End file.
